1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is a flat panel display, for example a liquid crystal television, a mobile telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a computer screen or a notebook computer screen or the like.
Generally, the liquid crystal display comprises a housing, a liquid crystal display panel disposed in the housing and a backlight module disposed in the housing. The liquid crystal display panel of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display comprises a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. Liquid crystals are filled between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. A deflection of liquid crystal molecules is controlled by an electric field, so as to control intensity of light, thereby displaying an image in cooperation with the color filter substrate. A liquid crystal panel in a vertically aligned mode is widely applied in the liquid crystal television.